<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Eyes by blue_twinkly_lights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554859">Ocean Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_twinkly_lights/pseuds/blue_twinkly_lights'>blue_twinkly_lights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Prince Sidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Link (Legend of Zelda), Omega Verse, Protective Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, sidlink - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_twinkly_lights/pseuds/blue_twinkly_lights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, the Great Calamity is no longer a threat, yet that does not mean that our Hero's journey is over.</p><p>After presenting as an Omega, Link is tasked with helping the Zora, a race that has been in hiding for the past one-hundred-years. Eager to get away from the reticulations of Hyrule Castle, Link sets off to help this unaccustomed race.</p><p>Surely this task will be easy, or at least that's what he think's until he meets the challenging eyes of an untrusting Zora Prince.</p><p>Perhaps this whole treaty thing will be a lot harder than he once thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Omega Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls of Hyrule castle had never felt so cramped, so long. No matter how fast he ran, no matter how many doors he passed, he never seemed to be getting anywhere.</p>
<p>It wasn't supposed to be this way, this was the opposite of what was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be the alpha, she was supposed to be a beta perhaps, or an omega.</p>
<p>Not him, he wasn't supposed to be the omega.</p>
<p>Word would spread fast no doubt, and he could hear her ushered calls from behind him, begging him to stop running. No, he wouldn't, because this was wrong. He ran faster, to his chambers, where he shoved the door closed with a grunt and pulled the lock. His body hurt with the knowledge of the truth. His eyes stung and his hands trembled as he sank to his knees. Her pounding on the door did nothing but fuel his headache, and he gripped at his hair, thinking of how cruel this world truly was.</p>
<p>He had done everything that had been asked of him, down to the last request from a stranger to the defeat of the Great Calamity, and this was how he was repaid.</p>
<p>An omega.</p>
<p>A fucking male omega.</p>
<p>He could kiss his future to the depths of Hyrule Castle, where Ganon's body lay.</p>
<p>He shook with rage, and the darkness that surrounded him engulfed his being. It was unfair, so tragically unfair. He gave a silent sob, and he held himself as tears descended. He leaned against the door, feeling the small calls of his name from the other side.</p>
<p>"Link..."</p>
<p>What was he supposed to do? No one would want him now, omega or not, he was supposed to be the alpha. He had trained countless nights, undergone a multitude of trials, had stared Devine Beasts down, yet...yet...</p>
<p>"Link please, open the door..."</p>
<p>He was baggage, no one wanted an omega like him. He had scars and nightmares. He was stained with the blood of those that he had vanquished.</p>
<p>"It will all be alright Link, I promise..."</p>
<p>Her promise would not let hope seep into his chest, not this time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The days following his and Zelda's presenting had done nothing to help heal the ill feeling that implanted itself in Link's chest. He could not function, people continued to look at him, as if he was foreign, a completely different being. It didn't help that those words could be used to describe exactly how he was feeling. Everyone knew, and he didn't speak to anyone but Zelda in those days. He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth, and he had just begun to do so once again after Hyrule Castle's resurrection.</p>
<p>He knew that Zelda had heeded his words, and as vividly as he remembered saying them, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had said them.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please..." He signed, teary-eyed and red-faced he held her hand, sitting in her study together. "Don't make me stay here..." Staying here in Hyrule would mean constant reticulation, and he knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to handle such a thing.</em>
</p>
<p>His boots against the corridor were loud in his ears, and as he passed by every window the sun temporarily blinded him, but he paid it no heed, and he walked silently into Zelda's study, finding her at her table. From the moment he had smelled her, he knew that she wasn't his alpha, she was just made for someone else. That person wasn't him. They were both slightly disappointed, they had thought that surely they would be mates once they presented, but the tables had been turned, and now they knew that being together would not be possible. It would've been easier being Zelda's alpha, because they knew each other so well already, that it wouldn't be awkward at all come time for them to do things together and Link knew this.</p>
<p>But the goddesses seemed to have a very different plan in mind for both of them. and Link could only hope that by the end of it all, peace would still rein.</p>
<p>"Oh, Link! I have much to discuss with you, please sit." Zelda held a book in her hands, so Link sat nearby, quiet and waiting for her to resume what she needed to speak so urgently with him about.</p>
<p>"Look at this," She slid the book over, and as he skimmed it Link could make out two very distinct words.</p>
<p>Alpha and Omega.</p>
<p>"It appears that when a person presents, they can actually smell their mate." Link looked at her astonished, and she continued speaking before he could get his peace in. "They can't hunt them down or any of that nonsense, but when you smell a different secondary gender, other than your own, the scent shall tell you if that person is the one for you." She grabbed the book back, and continued speaking feverishly.</p>
<p>"Apparently, the better the scent, the more likely that person is your alpha or omega." He didn't have much of an interest in stuff like this, he wanted to ignore his secondary gender entirely if possible, but he knew that come his first heat, it would be impossible to ignore.</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence, Zelda cleared her throat, and set the book gently on the table, closed this time. She folded her hands in her lap, before reaching for an opened letter that sat not too far away. That had been why she had called him here. Not to discuss alpha and omega tendencies.</p>
<p><em>Do not be a fool,</em> he berated himself.</p>
<p>"I have called you here, to discuss the contents of this letter." Another book sat not too far away, and she picked it up, flipping to a marked page as she continued to speak. "You know that throughout Hyrule, there are many races that thrive." He nodded, and she held open the book, scanning its contents. "Before the Calamity occurred one-hundred years ago, the Guredo, the Rito, the Gorons, and a forgotten race the Zora, all lived in this land." There was another race? He had never thought the Zora to be real, simply folklore that was told to children to put them to sleep. Her words were beginning to concern him.</p>
<p>"As the Calamity came to be, the Zora abandoned the land, and they descended into the sea if only to protect themselves." The thought of abandoning his country was simply laughable. As the Princess's appointed knight, that would never be an option for him, and as deeply engraved into him as it was, he would never be able to do it anyway.</p>
<p>"I know that look Link, they are not bad creatures for protecting themselves, everyone did what they could." Zelda sighed and Link shook away the thoughts of traitorous people. "They have recently ascended back to the surface, and they have requested help in order to reacquaint themselves with the land." Zelda looked back to him with pleading eyes and he stared back blankly.</p>
<p>"Link, this is a grand opportunity! A race that has so much to offer, Link this is a chance, our kingdom shall thrive with a treaty to them." He had a feeling in his gut, and he didn't like it one bit, he knew that Zelda wouldn't be so cruel as to offer him as a prize, now that he had presented as an omega that was now an option, but the look in her eyes still set him on a course of anxiety.</p>
<p>"So, in order for us to set the path for a bright future, I have entrusted them with your help." He froze in his seat.</p>
<p>She had...what?</p>
<p>It was not common to find an omega in charge of anything relatively important, those tasks were entrusted to alpha's, who could reinforce their points if need be. Link was an omega and surely word had spread by now, he knew deep down that the princess was taking a large risk by letting him handle this fragile task. Underneath the table, he clenched his hands and wrung his fingers, hellbent on remaining calm. He was overjoyed, he had this view now that after he presented people would treat him differently, he had been most afraid of Zelda treating him differently, she was his best friend. He would never want to lose that bond.</p>
<p>He nodded and he couldn't keep the smile away, she had heeded his silent begging. She had understood, and for that, he would never be able to thank her enough.</p>
<p>"Link," She placed her hand on the table. right side up, and smiled fondly at him. He got the message immediatly. He placed his gauntlet clad hand in her own and she smiled even wider. "Please, for Hyrule, and for the peace of the future that awaits us, befriend these people," She squeezed his hand, and after what felt like years, he gave her a relieved smile of his own.</p>
<p>"I know you can do it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Looking at the land now, one-hundred years later, he felt his chest clench. The last time that he'd seen the land had been with his sister, and now, being here again, without her by his side, it felt wrong. She would just smile fondly and tell him that he was being overdramatic, but that was how he truly felt. This vast land was so beautiful and upon the cliff above him, he saw the distinguished Devine Beast, Vah Ruta atop the mountain that faced away from the domain. When he'd last seen Vah Ruta, he'd been but a child, innocent and unaware.</p>
<p>He couldn't say the same for his sister, and she had stayed, here on the surface, while his people dissolved into myth.</p>
<p>She had <em>died</em>, and he would never see her again, and although he had already come to terms with this fact, he lamented over it often, seemingly unaware that he was doing it.</p>
<p>It was difficult to breathe up here at first, the air was so crisp, and it hurt his lungs at first, but he couldn't help but admire the beauty that this place had. Most of his life had been spent under the sea, and now he was above that darkness, bathing in the sunlight that came from his chamber's balcony. His behavior earlier had been something that was childish in every sense and suddenly he was thankful that only his father had been there to bear witness to it.</p>
<p>What his father had proposed had been preposterous in his opinion, but as the king, his father's words were law. But, Sidon didn't really believe that a private guard was necessary. He understood the politics that stood behind it but to hire a guard from Hyrule Castle specifically was asking for a bit much, and Sidon knew that the relationship with other kingdoms would be considered rough until they were once again situated. He had told his father that his idea was preposterous and that he didn't need anyone to protect him, his fathers' calm words only seemed to make him feel more childish.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is for your benefit Sidon. It will do you well to make well to a Hylain close to the queen, and do not forget, he will be here for the entire domain, we shall depend on him to help us understand the land better."</em>
</p>
<p>The Hylian wasn't only for him he knew, but he felt as if the Hylain coming here was a way that his father would be able to commit him to this place forever. He looked higher into the sky, watching Ruta, and he sighed, wishing that he could once again speak to his sister, just once more. He would get nowhere letting these thoughts turn in his mind, but he had no one whom he could truly tell his thoughts and feelings, without them making back to his father somehow.</p>
<p>He was angered slightly because surely this Hylian would think them cowards, for leaving the land-based races to fight alone, but that was not the case. His sister had descended their home into the sea to protect them, effectively demolishing the plans of their fleets and squadrons that had been set to take charge of Hyrule Castle, they had been forced to take to the sea, and they hadn't been to the surface in one-hundred years time. Now his people were back and Sidon had every intention of making it clear that his people were not weak, and as their ambassador, he would do everything to prove that notion.</p>
<p>He just hoped that this Hylain, whoever he was, would be suited to the task of helping his people in this slanderous time that had come upon them.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can only hope... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Prince's Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't known what to expect when he was to meet the Zora, he thought maybe that after so long of being away from the land, their adaptations and body's most likely had adapted to living in the water and never seeing the land. This had not been the case, and quickly after gliding toward Vah Ruta Link discovered this.</p><p>Seeing such an old kingdom, one that even with time had yet to wither brought forth a sense of pride within Link that he couldn't understand. Perhaps it was because these people were older than the time around here itself, and they had managed to remain alive and thriving even with everything against them. They had fled Ganon, which was something that still itched at the newly presented omega, but he knew that from Zelda's words that holding a grudge against these people would do them no good in the long run.</p><p>It was fairly late into the day when he arrived, yet his presence was still unknown to them. He was preparing himself, and from his newly added pouch on his hip, he felt for the light capsules that had now been imposed on him. Suppressants, more for his sake, rather than this new race, Zelda hadn't been able to inform him if the alpha, omega, beta dynamics applied to the Zora, so she had sent him prepared. He was eternally thankful, but it did nothing to help his racing heart.</p><p>It had been so long since he had been out here, in the open space and the wind underneath his paraglider carrying him who knows where. In the wild, and it was such a freeing feeling, he had been confined to the castle walls since the kingdom had been restored, and it had felt like an eternity since he ran through the endless rain, screaming where no one could hear or see him.</p><p>From next to Vah Ruta's form he watched the people from down below, they kept gazing out towards the mountains that surrounded the domain, but they didn't seem to leave, yet they looked so very eager. He had to turn up, he couldn't squander his time up here, worrying about nonconsequential things that he didn't have answers to yet.</p><p>So with a breath in his lungs, Link lunged from the cliff and swiftly glided down to the ridge just before the bridge that would lead him upon another path. On his back sat a Royal Guard's sword, the Master Sword was no longer in his possession. He had thought that after a while the darkness of the skillfully crafted blade would sense to make him ease up, but it felt different, and wrong to hold such a blade. The silver of the Master Sword had always made him feel like hope was just on the horizon, and holding this blade, one that had been crafted by Shekiah warriors a century ago, he knew that it had been made for a darker purpose, for a darker time.</p><p>The grass beneath his champions boots made him ease up, he'd been jumping off cliffs for a while now, yet the thought of falling onto something that would crumble made him anxious. The gate in front of him was made up of luminous stone and it glimmered brightly in the darkening sky. He began to walk, and he could hear the excited voices ahead of him, announcing his arrival to all that they passed.</p><p>"The Hylain is here!" Someone cried out and many of the fish-hybrid came to greet him as he approached the end of the bridge. Idly he wondered how it had gotten there, but the Zora people seemed resourceful, so maybe they had built it themselves. He looked among the many people beginning to surround him, and he couldn't help but admire how tall they were. Broad, strong creatures that smiled widely at him as he stopped.</p><p>He bowed at first, but it seemed wildly inaccurate, especially for the very non-formal approach that these people had greeted him with. So as he stood straight he waved kindly toward the children that had gathered around his legs, all of them looking curiously at his apparel. He began to sign to them, and it was only when their confused faces met his eyes did he now understand that they couldn't possibly know what he was trying to say.</p><p>No! He thought anxiously, he needed them to understand what he was trying to say! He couldn't talk in front of them, the only people who had ever heard him speak was Zelda, and in the past, it had been someone named Mipha, whom he had little recollection of. He stood there, frozen as these people looked at him worriedly, they wanted to hear him speak.</p><p>He was brought from his slight-panic by the excited call of a woman. "Prince Sidon! The Hylian has arrived!" Link snapped his head up at the word Prince, the person he was about to meet was royalty. Every instinct that had been driven into his head told him that now was the time to be the ambassador he was assigned to be.</p><p>From the crowd stood a taller Zora, skin red and tan, with jewels hanging from his hips, and what appeared to be a type of headdress specifically fitted for him. Link sputtered, he was so tall! He dominated all these Zora in size, and Link couldn't imagine what he would look like standing next to the tall royal. With curious blue eyes, Link watched the taller Zora step forward, and Link felt instantly smaller, but he didn't shrink, or quiver at the thought of what this creature could do to him, he had faced many, and he wouldn't be intimidated by such a thing.</p><p>Trying his best to be hospitable towards the clearly untrusting male, Link let forth a smile and watched as the other was caught off guard, clearly, his smile had done something to disrupt the path of distrust in those eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"If you smile Link, you may just catch someone's heart!" Zelda smiled at him and laughed. "But seriously, don't smile at anyone unless the situation is dire, you'll give someone a heart attack."</em>
</p><p>He had thought her words to be true, so he never smiled on purpose at anyone, thinking that perhaps if he did it would end badly. Maybe his smile was bad? He hadn't looked into a mirror in a long time, maybe it just put people off? Nervously Link held out his hand, perhaps a simple handshake would do the trick? Maybe this Zora understood sign-language?</p><p>The red Zora looked wildly confused, but none-the-less grabbed Link's hand in his own, holding it gently. This was not the way people typically shook hands, but Link supposed that this was good enough. The Zora nodded at Link and brought the hand up to his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, he'd not really going to-</em>
</p><p>The firm press of a mouth on the back of his hand had Link's ears going red, and the omega in him purring in delight, the more human half screaming in pure horror. He snatched his hand back and covered his ears with his hands, face red and looking anywhere but at the male in front of him.</p><p><em>'No, no no!'</em> Link signed. <em>'I'm not a royal! You don't have to do that!'</em> Ashamed Link bowed his head and closed his eyes. Stupid, he berated, he can't understand you-</p><p>"Oh, I am mistaken," <em>No way,</em> Link thought disbelieving. "I apologize, I was under the impression that you were the Queen's royal guard?" With ears bent and face red Link once again met the eyes of the taller male. With relief spreading through him like wildfire Link began to sign to the Prince once more.</p><p><em>'I am the Hylian Champion, my name is Link,'</em> He bowed again this time down on one knee-the sign of respect that all knights were taught to follow. <em>'it's a pleasure to meet you.'</em> He had never had to explain to people who he was before, an odd feeling that left him feeling out of place. Generally, everyone seemed to take note of his appearance, some going as far as to call him a direct descendant of the first Hylian Champion that had perished one-hundred years prior. They had always known who he was, so he never had to introduce himself, he wouldn't even know where to begin-this conversation right now was an excellent example of that.</p><p>"Ah, so you are the Hylian that my father has called upon." The almost muted tone of distaste wasn't lost on Link and he did his best a not show his disappointment. "On his behalf, and on my peoples', I thank you for heeding us in our time of need." The way this man spoke, reminded Link of another, much shorter Zora.</p><p>Unable to stop himself from smiling, Link thought back, to the times that he could recall, where he would speak openly with a Zora woman, one who had been a very close friend in the past.</p><p><em>'You sound like Mipha.'</em> Link smiled again as his hands formed the words, Mipha had been a kind soul, and even to this day still helped him, always protecting him and keeping him in the world of the living when something went wrong.</p><p>The claws that dug into his shoulders mere moments later was something that his body hadn't been expecting, the suddenness combined with his recent presenting had him whining softly, his omega instincts telling him that in the presence of such a powerful being he needed to give in. He didn't like that one bit, so he clenched his teeth hard and opened his eyes with a conviction that ran deep. He would not bow down, ever, because before he was an omega, he had been the <em>alpha</em>.</p><p>And he'd be damned if he switched gears just because instinct told him to.</p><p>"Mipha? How do you know that name?" Agitation peppered the tone of the larger male, but Link didn't understand why, why was Mipha important to this male? Had she been his mate long ago? From the concerned and hopeful looks surrounding him, he could only assume that these people wished to know what had become of their fellow Zora.</p><p>Link wouldn't be the one who took that away from them.</p><p><em>'Mipha was a Champion, much like myself.'</em> The Prince released his shoulders in favor of staring fixedly at his hands.<em> 'She fought alongside me to defeat the great Calamity, she was so brave, she had fought until her last breath was taken from her.'</em> What else could he possibly say to these people in order to make them feel better? But they just smiled gently(maybe they understood him now?), but the one who seemed most affected by this news was the Zora who stood directly in front of him. With a smile gracing his features, the Prince lifted his arms in a joyous way and smiled, his teeth glimmering in the last remnants of the sun.</p><p>"So you are the boy Mipha spoke of!" He laughed and Link was stunned to see a completely different version of the man than he had just mere moments ago. "Yes, you must be the Link that she adored so!" Blushing the omega scratched at his ear, not knowing what to say. Mipha's affections for him had never been misconstrued, he just could never bring himself to reciprocate them, knowing all too well that she could do far better than he.</p><p>Distracted slightly Link was caught off guard as many people began to surround him again and prodded at his clothing and his weapons, and his hip pouches. The prince stepped back and allowed his people to prod at the Hylian, who seemed eager to answer their questions with a head nod, seeing as they couldn't understand him any other way.</p><hr/><p>This day had been one that his people would surely never forget, the coming of a different race was a big deal. But for them to see such a thing, and to be so excepting of it, had Sidon swelling with pride. He hoped that his people remained forever caring and kind, even the elders' who had not wanted to return to the surface. Sighing Sidon led the Hylian to the room that he would be inhabiting until he left the domain. It was right next to his chambers, which had made Sidon curious to his father's sanity for just a moment.</p><p>Placing a foreign person next to a royal's room was a large form of trust, and as well as Sidon knew he could protect himself, he had to admit that the weapons that adorned the other's back looked deadly if used correctly. He hadn't a problem now that he knew who the Hylian was, Mipha had told him often of the Hero who would save their land from Calamity Ganon, and he had been infatuated as a child with the many things that she would tell him. He felt like a fool now, thinking back on his adamance at wanting to meet the hero, to as Mipha once mentioned <em>'Marry him'</em> while he could vaguely recall saying those words as a child, he would never be able to speak them as an adult.</p><p>Such words were not spoken with an air of ignorance, or one of half-heartedness, they were spoken with a decisive heart and a bonded soul. Something that Sidon had yet to grasp, he only knew that the childishness that he once inhabited would no longer be of use, and such tales would remain forever unspoken of, locked in his mind. The Hero was a quiet one, and Sidon knew that without the help of his old teacher Muzu, who had said, that even without being around Hylains' it would be a skill he would come to appreciate in the future.</p><p>He truly felt the weight of those words now.</p><p>A tap on his lower arm had his eyes shifting down as they stopped in front of a door.</p><p><em>'Is this my room?'</em> Looking at the Hylian with a clearer head now, he could take in the details he had failed to take in earlier. He was considerably small compared to Sidon, which was expected for the size difference's between their races was substantial. He had tan-ish hair and Sidon recalled weakly that it was referred to as 'blonde', it looked silky to the touch, something Zora's only experienced when holding a cloth of great value. What had caught Sidon's attention earlier was his face, he had smiled earlier and Sidon was most definitely caught off guard by the out-of-place action-typically stoic greetings and monotonous behavior reined supreme in such political affairs.</p><p>His eyes, however, had been of great interest to the prince. They were a deep salt-water ocean blue, and even in the darker lighting Sidon could tell that they would shine brighter than most gems up here on the surface. A faint aroma wafted from the smaller man, it was not unpleasant by any means, and Sidon thought that perhaps this was what Muzu referred to as 'perfume'. It smelled faintly of something that Sidon didn't have a word for, it was sweet, yet a tad spicy- a good smell and he wondered if the man would tell him what he used to smell so pleasant.</p><p>"Yes, you will be staying in here, my room is not far from yours," He pointed down the hall to the more extravagant looking doors. Something in him stirred and his father's resounding words of 'befriend' continued to push him toward his next words. "Would you care if I spent more time in your company?" He said, and the bluntness of his words didn't affect him as much as it did the smaller man.</p><p>'You mean, hang out?' The Hylian looked at him in a confused manner, but it was Sidon who was confused.</p><p>"What does this phrase, 'hang out' mean? I am unfamiliar with Hylian conduct, may I indulge you to show me more?" Maybe it was the scent in the air, or maybe it was his father's words, but Sidon had this feeling. And he never ignored what he felt, and right now his feeling was telling him to spend time with the person in front of him if only to observe Hylian mannerisms rather than anything else.</p><p>Sating his curiosity if you will.</p><p>The shorter male let out a gruff sound that Sidon understood to be a laugh and waved him into the room as he opened the door.</p><p>
  <em>'I'd be delighted to.'</em>
</p><p>And so the Zora prince spent the rest of his evening learning about Hylian culture until they both fell asleep on the ground, having digested too much information for one day. Unbecoming as it was, Sidon had enjoyed himself within his kingdom's walls for the first time in years, and he hoped that this little Hylian would be able to tell him many more stories to fill this indulging time with.</p><p>After all, it was his duty, and he took his duty very seriously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so we have our small SidLink content! (*cheers for self*) and just that small hint of alpha omega in there, but as later chapters come to be I shall add in more, what with Link's heat about to hit him full force! And it is so hard sometimes trying to write so properly, instead of relatively sloppy, I'm writing as a royal right now! Please leave me comments and any questions you may have! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Flash of Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing that Link could say with utmost confidence while he stayed at Zora's domain, was that he was enjoying himself immensely. The people here were always curious about him, continuing to ask him questions that he couldn't answer without prince Sidon's help.</p><p>Speaking of the Zora prince, Link had found his company to be most enjoyable. Bordering on odd, considering how much time they had spent in the other's presence for the past week. The only way Link could talk to the Zoras' was with the help of the tall fish-man, him being Link's translator. He had found that the personality of the prince was a conflicted one. He loved his people, very much, but Link could see the absolute longing in his eyes as he looked out toward the land surrounding the domain.</p><p>That was the look that had brought Link to where he was now, talking to King Dorephan, and explaining to him that it would do the prince well to leave the domain, if only for a short while.</p><p><em>'He wants to see Hyrule, and with myself there I know that he will be protected, and safe, you have my honor.'</em> Link felt slightly stupid for saying his words so formally, but the smaller hunched Zora, who Link knew as Muzu, only grumbled before repeating Link's words to his King.</p><p>The large chuckle from the larger royal made Link's shoulders relax, it was hard to be so uptight around such a joyous and friendly man, but it was as he had been trained to do, by his father, and by his many peers. Beaten into him many times, and going against the code that he lived by was a thing that Link did not enjoy.</p><p>"Yes, I agree, my son could do well with some time away." Link felt his chest constrict at the King's understanding words. Before he had slept for a century Link had been forced to the Princesses side for almost his whole teenage years, which confined him to Castle Hyrule's walls. At nineteen now he felt like he could do the same for this man, who surely was older than he now. "Bazz," The King called, and to Link's side rushed a guard that had apparently known Link before he had been put to rest.</p><p>"Fetch my son, and then escort both of them to the bridge." Bazz smiled and rushed off down a nearby hallway, off to get Sidon from his lessons for the day. Link had found it odd, all things considering, that the young Prince still had to take mundane lessons that no longer applied to him, practicing until he could recite it word for word to Link. Without the Prince around, Link could only nod at people. and he once again cursed his silent mouth to the depths of fiery hell. He had decided long ago that it was better not to speak, no one listened.</p><p>Keeping his mouth shut had always proved to be easier, to be seen and not heard. He was shown that even if he begged, his voice brought him nothing but pain. How he screamed at the cruel fate he'd been delivered, and it did no good, he was taught to except, and to let it be, to let everything run its course without his interference.</p><p>
  <em>Just play your part and keep your mouth shut.</em>
</p><p>Caught up in his thoughts Link failed to realize that the King was speaking to him, and he continued to look at the floor. Muzu rudely slapped his shoulder and it was enough to rouse Link from the self-degrading stupor that he had been trapped in. He blushed to the tips of his ears.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, I did not just space out! Please tell me no goddesses!</em>
</p><p>Link began to wave his hands furiously, wanting to apologize, but not knowing how, so he just kept bowing and shaking his head. The patter of feet approaching him made Link turn to his right, and he spotted Sidon, who upon seeing Link smiled brightly and ran up to the smaller man with vigor.</p><p>"Link! I have heard that you have a surprise for me!" Sidon smiled brilliantly, and for reason's that Link couldn't fathom, he gave a bashful smile and he felt his ears get hot. "I am so ecstatic! May I ask for a hint!?" Link focused on Sidon solely, maybe it was because he was the only one who could understand him, but Link liked having personal and private conversations with someone for once, now no one could tell what he was saying except for the person right in front of him.</p><p>And Muzu, but Link would only let him see his hands to translate to the king if need be.</p><p>Link shook his head 'no' and turned away playfully, refusing to tell the Prince where they were going, he really did want it to be a surprise. Sidon only smiled and continued to badger him about details. Something about the way that Sidon spoke to him made Link feel, well in a sense, normal. Everyone knew now of the Hylian Champion's 'condition' he only assumed that the Zora didn't speak of it because they were too kind. The fact that he was a mute didn't help with all of this, but he had taken many groups down the river in his time here, and he had shown them the best fishing spots.</p><p>They were fitting right in, he had told them that they shouldn't travel too far North in the Akkala region due to the increasing temperature, and he didn't want them to get hurt. Instead, some had traveled west and some had gone toward Hateno in order to try and reestablish sales.</p><p>"Bazz, see to it that my son and the Champion make it to the gate without interruption." King Dorephan chuckled afterward and Link bowed once again, turning on his heel, Link lightly grabbed Sidon's upper arm and pulled him toward the exit. Something primal in him purred in pleasure at being so close to a strong male, and Link did nothing to stop the feeling, he had been feeling a bit touchy since last night, and he couldn't explain it. Like just being around Sidon made him feel better, made the stomach cramps better, he thought that perhaps he hadn't cooked his fish to the fullest yesterday and now he was getting cramps.</p><p>Sidon smiled down at him and rested his other hand over Link's continuing to talk adamantly even as Link became lost in the feel of the much larger hand over his own.</p><p>"Are we going fishing outside of the domain Link? Oh! Or are we going to perhaps visit Vah Ruta? It has been quite some time since I was last there! Or are we..." He had stopped paying attention, Sidon's words becoming jumbled as he continued to speak Link couldn't get over the fact that just having this hand over his own was making him feel this way.</p><p>His chest felt warm and something bubbled in his throat, an odd sensation. He felt his legs become laxer, but he still managed to continue walking, refusing to fall. His face felt pleasantly warm, and Link leaned closer to the taller male, to be closer, which meant that he would feel better.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Link snapped back to himself and pushed off of Sidon, who was staring at him confusedly, and he stumbled back onto Bazz, who caught him. The darker Zora looked dumbfounded, but he had managed to catch Link so he was okay with it. His body felt hot and he practically melted into Bazz's chest, the cool skin of the Zora made him feel better. He heard a growl in front of him and before he could open his eyes again he had been pulled into Sidon, who's chest was reverberating pleasantly, it stopped short not a second later.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Bazz I-"</p><p>"It's alright your highness," Link heard a chuckle, one he knew to be Bazz's. "I know that it's almost that time, and typically Alpha's are possessive over those they hold dear." Was he hearing correctly? No, he couldn't possibly be hearing right, he had just heard 'Alpha' but Alpha, omega, beta dynamics didn't apply to the Zora people.</p><p>Right?</p><p>He needed to wake up, was he being carried, it really felt like he was being carried. He was a knight damnit, he did the carrying! Not the other way around!</p><p>Without hesitation Link opened his eyes, only to find that he had no idea where he was, it was a bedroom that much he could tell. It wasn't the chambers that he had been staying in however, this room was much more extravagant, with items and trinkets decorating the many pieces of furniture that littered the room. He was covered in blankets, almost like a nest, but there was no bed. Next to him, there was a large pool full of water, but no one else was in the room. Hadn't he just been in someone's arms? Or had he blacked out? Probably the latter.</p><p>He sat up, but didn't leave his cute little nest of blankets, these had probably been fetched from his room, where an abundance of blankets had been before, the Zora didn't really have much of a use for them. He yawned but saw that the sun was high in the sky, but it had been afternoon, approaching sunset when they had begun to leave! There was no way the sun was still out! Panicking slightly Link tried to untangle himself from the many blankets, but his body just wouldn't work with him!</p><p>He heard the distinct click of a door and he looked for the source of it, from where he was situated he could see an upside-down Zora Prince staring at him quizzically. Confusedly Link flipped himself onto his stomach, still not leaving his nest. Sidon continued to walk closer and all Link could do was smile bashfully at him, his ethical thinking had taken a long hike, and had yet to return, so for right now, he could be around Sidon without worrying or being totally uptight.</p><p>Sidon smiled back and sat next to Link's head, dipping his feet into the water. Link stared up at him, and Sidon smiled back down at him, blinking Link scooted closer. He managed to wrestle his arms out of their captive space in order to sign to Sidon.</p><p><em>'How long have I been resting?'</em> Sidon closed his eyes and Link took that split-second to just stare. Sidon was more than an exceptionally handsome male, despite their racial differences with regards to looks, Link thought Sidon to be quite attractive. He had undergone a period on his journey where he often questioned if he was interested in males, and the answer had come unsurprisingly. Yes, he was, females had never exactly, so to speak, interested him, while yes, some were beautiful, he just didn't see them in that light.</p><p>He would blame it on omega instincts for the way he was thinking, but he knew better. He thought the Prince was handsome, while these thoughts were prominent, he knew that he would never act on them, for they were just that, merely thoughts. Sidon was looking at him again, and just as he began to speak.</p><p>"Almost a whole day, I fear you may have caught a bug, my friend." Link shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling in his skull, it was a pounding feeling, one that clouded his brain. He was brought back to the moments before he passed out, and the snippets of that conversation he had managed to catch, one word rang clear in his foggy mind.</p><p>Alpha</p><p>Sidon...was an alpha? But...that wouldn't make any sense...he had to be sure before he began to jump to conclusions.</p><p>with fumbling fingers Link clumsily began to orchestrate his thoughts on his hands.</p><p><em>'Sidon, have you ever heard of secondary gender's?'</em> Subtle, and not too pushy or personal, something hopefully he would get an answer to.</p><p>The Prince nodded and with long clawed fingers, he began to fiddle with Link's small ponytail. Link wanted to sigh at the sensation of his body being touched <em>somewhere</em> at least, but he fought past hormones and clouded judgment, forcing himself to continue to talk.</p><p><em>'Do they apply to the Zora people? I'm sure the Queen would love to study it further.'</em> He kept Zelda in his mind trying to focus on anything but the large hands that were just so damn close to touching him and god! Why wouldn't he just touch him already!? His body ached to be touched, and Link finally realized what was happening to him, perhaps a little too late.</p><p>He was in pre-heat.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, goddesses...</em>
</p><p>Was that why he wanted Sidon to touch him? This was Link's first heat, so maybe that just happened, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal. He needed to know if the Domain was a safe place to stay while he was in heat, for if not, he was grabbing the Shekiah slate and hauling ass to Tarry Town. He knew that he would be safe there should worst come to worst. Somewhere in him, he wished to never leave the hands in his hair-wait in his hair? When did that happen?!</p><p>"Yes, I myself am an alpha, Link my dearest friend you must tell me how you manage to have such a soft tuff of fur!" It was as if it wasn't that big of a deal to him! Sidon had no idea what would happen if they were left together! He highly doubted the Prince knew what a Hylian omega looked like, so it was up to Link to make his leave. He wouldn't risk staying here, not when he very well knew the consequences, and he...</p><p>He felt Sidon weave his hands further into his hair and he let out a sigh of contentment at the feeling, loving those big hands on him. His eyes felt so heavy, so he rolled away, trying not to cry out at the loss of contact. At his hip, he grabbed the Shekaih slate, and he opened it clumsily fumbling on the blurry map for Tarrey Town.</p><p>"Link, are you okay? What is wrong?" Sidon reached out for him and Link panicked, he didn't need to be touched right now, he needed to leave, before he regretted his decision to stay. His finger hit the shrine near Tarrey Town just as Sidon's much larger hand wrapped around his smaller one, the Prince's Face mere inches from his own.</p><p>All his for the taking, if he just moved closer.</p><p>Suddenly they were thrown onto the rough surface of a shrine entrance, and Link whimpered at the feeling. His body was becoming more and more weak by the second. He pushed himself up-or at least he tried- before he was pulled down harshly by a hand on his wrist. Golden eyes met his own, and Link whimpered again, now he knew that an alpha lay in front of him, so big, so strong, just so perfect. Sidon looked around incredulously at there new surroundings. In truth, Link had hoped to see that expression yesterday, for this had been where Link intended to bring Sidon, and now he was at a loss. </p><p>His body wanted to melt against that of the Prince in front of him, his mind wanted to talk to Bolson, or Hudson or hell even Karson! He needed shelter quickly, he didn't need alpha's in the vicinity prowling at him when he was weakest. </p><p>"Link! What is the meaning of this?!" Sidon's angry tone made him curl into himself, his stomach cramping up just at the sound of an angry alpha. God, he felt so useless! Couldn't he even do one thing right?!</p><p>With a shaking hand, Link weakly pointed to the town, and Sidon sat up in order to get a better look. If no one else could help him, not even himself, then he would pray that Sidon could be his saving grace this time. He grabbed the Prince by his head fin and dragged him slowly toward him, so he could hopefully hear what Link would say.</p><p>"Omega...heat...sorry..." and the last thing he could remember feeling was the cool feeling of Sidon's arms as he caught him.</p><p>He hadn't spoken to anyone in years.</p><p>He had broken code for this man.</p><p>With full confidence Link could say he had officially jumped off the deep end for this man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow! Link's first heat! Super sorry to anyone expecting smut in the next chapter we wait for marriage for that shit (no not really but still we are gonna wait). So what did you think? Link kinda panicked when he figured out what was happening huh? Can you blame the poor man though? </p><p>And yeah, I got you! Zora's do have secondary genders! It will be further explained in the next chapter because I couldn't find anywhere to fit it in here! *what that means is that I was too focused on the SidLink parts that I scuffed on the explanatory parts* Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screaming that he heard in his head was not his own, that much he could decipher. It was distant and urgent, panicked and unknowing. It was like a long distant calling that he wished to grab onto, like it was his lifeline slowly slipping away from his hands. It was getting quieter, and with each passing second Link could feel his mind throw itself into unconscious panic.</p><p>
  <strong>"You must help! Please!"</strong>
</p><p>Who was that? He knew them, he was sure of it. They were important to him, and he was important to them. They wanted help. He couldn't give it to them, he didn't even know where he was now, the darkness that he saw all around was coated in a dark red. Dripping, dragging him into its pits of agony, washing away any sense of happiness he had managed to forge in this dark abyss. Pulling him down under until his breath left him and he was looking at the awful cruel truth that stared him right in the eyes.</p><p>He was a freak.</p><p>Unwanted.</p><p>A wistfully dark voice purred to him, and he stayed still, wanting this nightmare to end.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You are nothing but a mistake..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No one will ever want you..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Why are you still alive?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>With a breath forcing its way into his lungs Link snapped his eyes open and frantically looked about his surroundings. His body was so itchy, and hot, sweat poured down him in buckets. He flipped off of the bed and shot for the door, instinct told him that he should never rest easy in unknown environments.</p><p>With a cry Link collapsed barely three feet away from the door, his body shook, and tears poured from his eyes at the intense pain that radiated from him. He could feel a slickness dripping down his legs and he mewled, the feeling brought forth something in him that called to any alpha that so happened to be in the area. He wanted something, he felt so terribly empty, it was all-consuming and Link reached for the waistband of his pants, needing <em>something.</em></p><p>He felt so disgusted with himself as he slipped his hand past his hips, but even as he came close to his entrance his body arched and he moaned loudly. He could barely register the fact that he was still on the floor, or that there was the sound of yelling outside, he was too consumed in this.</p><p>He slipped one digit in and was at a loss for words, it hadn't been what he was looking for but it would do. He didn't want to wait, his body was too impatient, and he slipped in a second without much thought, letting out a loud moan.</p><p>All sound from the other side seized but he was too caught up in the feeling coming from his body, tears still poured from his eyes, but he ignored them promptly and focused just on the feeling of his fingers passing through that tight ring of muscle.</p><p>He shook with the intensity of it all as he came, too quickly for his opinion, but unwanted it was not. Another loud moan escaped his mouth and he writhed on the floor combined with the clambering of feet outside the door.</p><p>His chest heaved as he reached forward and grasped his cock in between his shaking hand, the friction was enough to make him arch on the floor once more, come leaking into his hands as he began to pump hazily.</p><p>Through the thick fog clouding his mind Link could hear a voice calling his name, it felt primal, the way that they howled his name. The door. They were outside the door. He knew them, he could feel it. The omega in him shook with the revelation that an alpha was screaming <em>their</em> name.</p><p>"Link!" Oh goddesses, if they kept on talking he was going to come again, he knew it. His thighs were slick with his self-lubricant, and he tried to hold in the noises that he was making-something in him registered he should probably be embarrassed about what he was doing, so being quiet would probably help with that.</p><p>Again the voice called his name. "Link!" It sounded urgent, needy, just like he was. Wanting to come closer but unable to do so, he could see the edge and goddesses did it look glorious. His eyes lolled to the side as he fell from that edge yet once again, the howl from the other side of the door came as he did, surely able to smell his completion.</p><p>He used that hazily recognized voice to work himself through for the next four days.</p><hr/><p>When he had awoken with a clear mind, he had been face down in a huge pile of blankets. He groaned and moved very slowly to try and get up. His limbs felt heavy and useless, overall just limp muscle. He closed his eyes, it felt like he had consumed too many Noble Pursuits and now he was paying for it. He knew otherwise though, he had just finished with his first heat. Embarrassment would've made itself known had it not been for confusion clouding his mind, he needed to think back on everything, access what he could remember.</p><p>The least foggy part was near the beginning, he remembered transporting from Zora's Domain, and Sidon getting carried away with him. He remembered speaking to the Prince, which he would remedy, later on, either that or he'd have to make peace with the fact and move on. Then he was on the floor...</p><p>His eyes drifted to the very prominent dried puddle of his essence on the hardwood floor and he groaned.</p><p>Then he had literally come to the sound of someone's voice for the better part of a week. Goddesses he felt disgusted with himself right now, and not just from the sweat and grime that clung to him like well like sweat and grime. Breathlessly he pushed away from the mass huddle of blankets that he must've dragged with him like a nest. No matter how warm or comfortable it was it smelt simply revolting, he was sure that he was no better off. It was hard to imagine even getting up right now, what with the subsiding pain from his backside and his overall cramping body, but Link soldiered on and made it to his knees before a knock at the door startled him.</p><p>"Link, are you awake?" The sweet accent of the Gerudo hit his ears and his body relaxed subconsciously. Rhondson, she was an omega just as he, and with another omega in the town that made him feel better. He had once heard that omega's protect each other to the death, for they were an unofficial pack, he wouldn't be surprised if Rhondson had been guarding the door until his heat ended.</p><p>Still silent as ever, Link dragged himself to the door slowly, with a blanket wrapped around his waist. With cold and shaking hands Link grasped the door and drew it open ever so slightly, and sure enough, Rhondson stood outside, a lantern in her hand so as to light her way. It was dark out, it must've been early for Rhondson to still be awake.</p><p>"Oh good," She smiled and stroked her ever-growing belly, swollen with Hudson's pup no doubt. "I was beginning to worry, you must be famished by now," He hadn't even thought of the pain that had been coming from his stomach, he was in too much pain everywhere else. Rhondson gestured toward the town square, where many people gathered to have what looked like a feast of sorts. "If you wish to eat, we would love it if you wanted to join us." Rhondson had always been friendly to him, her being so much taller than he often had him thinking of her as an older sister type.</p><p>Flushing in embarrassment, Link pointed to his clothing or lack of, and then pointed outside, he would die if he went out without clothes, the last thing he had left was a small shred of dignity, he was determined to keep it. Rhondson smiled knowingly and pushed the door open just a tad, and Link let her in without question. When all light had been restored to the room, Rhondson made her way about, and she shuffled through many drawers until she found what she was looking for.</p><p>She pulled from the dresser an emerald green shirt made from thick silk. He'd only ever seen such products from the Gerudo, so he could only assume they were going beyond their time-worn loyalty and began to have trades with Voe as well. She brought with it a pair of warm looking Hylian Trousers, dark in color, but looking absolutely fantastic to Link. With a coy smile on her face, she handed him the clothes, and Link didn't even question it as she began to walk to the door.</p><p>"Oh and Link?" He had just sat on the bed-one that had been relatively unused for the past couple of days he lamented-as she began to speak. "You may want to speak with your <em>unique</em> companion when you come out, he's been...<em>anxious</em> for your presence, I can feel it." Link felt his ears get hot as she closed the door behind her, he had not forgotten that Sidon was still here. He had failed as a guard, he had kept the Prince away from his kingdom for far too long, and they hadn't a clue where he was Link was sure. He felt the urge to return immediately, and with the click of a button, he could. The shrine he had discovered near the lower part of Zora's Domain had grabbed his interest and he would inform the Princess of it the second that he was able.</p><p>Without much thought to the present, Link set about dressing himself, and he relished in the feeling of the silk gliding over his skin, it had always been a wonderful feeling, being covered but at the same time wearing right up next to nothing. He stared at the mirror across the room, fully expecting to see a disheveled man staring back at him, but what he found was oddly surprising. While his hair could do with a little fixing, Link's skin was a healthy pallor, with a small flush adoring his high cheeks. If he was being honest, he looked like he had just got laid, except that he hadn't, all he had done was rub-off to someone speaking.</p><p>Really it couldn't get any more degrading.</p><p>He didn't favor the feeling of his dirtied skin in these clothes, but until he could bathe he would bear with it. He had to find out who it was that he had been listening to, who that alpha was. So he could apologize, formerly, even if he had to speak to the man all he wished to do was say that he was sorry, for such a thing was so vulgar and positively inconceivable. With lingering thoughts Link decided he should quit being so willing to speak, it wasn't in him to speak so willingly, he had no reason to begin now.</p><p>He combed back his hair, until it looked mildly presentable, and stepped toward the door. He could hear the happy chatter from outside, everyone was having fun, he just hoped that him being there wouldn't disrupt it. The chilly night air felt nice against his skin and he was reminded once again of how impossibly dirty he felt. Bolson waved him over and Link joined the man as a Noble Pursuit was shoved into his hands. Link didn't drink any, his body told him no, he was in too much pain to drink any of it. With heavy limbs, Link set down the fruity drink and looked around for the Prince. He couldn't be too far off, Link felt guilty as it was, he just hoped that the people in Tarrey Town had made him feel welcome.</p><p>"If you are searching for your tall friend, he's over there," Bolson's voice said from above him, the fact that Bolson was taller than him had always disgruntled Link, but he had come to accept that he was generally just a smaller Hylian. He followed Bolson's arm toward the landbridge that acted as a connection to the farther parts of Akkala. He couldn't make out Sidon's shape just yet, but he knew that Bolson wouldn't lie to him. Nodding in thanks, Link walked through the droves of people and walked slowly toward the bridge.</p><p>His heart thudded heavily in his chest, if one were blind, they might think him fighting a Hinox with the way it beat. It was uncomfortable, and Link knew that his duty had been set aside these past couple of days. Somewhere in him, he hoped that they just wouldn't think him a deadbeat, someone who had to take scheduled time off for something that he had absolutely no control over. It worried him greatly, but mostly he just cared of what the Prince thought of him, it was that man that he had spent the most time with after all.</p><p>He stopped short when he found Sidon sitting at the edge of the bridge-like-structure, simply sitting there. He could only take a moment, but Link would remember it all. How the moon made him a paler red, or how his claws picked at the flowers he sat next to, or even how he smiled, despite there being nothing particularly joyous happening around him. He was just...</p><p>He was truly a beautiful being, soul, and body.</p><p>Those golden eyes shifted to him, but Link barely registered the happiness that lay there, too encompassed by the golden shine that enraptured him in those eyes. Why? Why did his body react this way to this man? He knew that his feelings were not reciprocated by any sort, at most he was sure it would classify as 'childish infatuation', nothing more. Link was far from a child, but next to this man, who held so many responsibilities for his people, Link felt very much like a child. He knew that Sidon would not under any circumstances wish to be with a Hylain, much less a man, despite his omega status, it would be considered a shameful union surely.</p><p>Link gasped when he was picked up from the ground, and held tightly by those arms, he grabbed on quickly so as to make it easier not to fall.</p><p>"Link! My friend, I was so worried! Your heat came very suddenly, but your insightful directions pointed us toward safety!" Sidon smiled at him and Link could only pull his head back and look at the smiling man. To him he saw no difference, Sidon may be a different species, but in his mind's eyes all Link could see was large golden eyes and a smile that would put the lava flowing from Death Mountain to shame. Sidon stopped moving long enough for Link to truly look at the happiness in the Prince, he had been worried for Link, and he didn't care that he was an omega it appeared.</p><p>The shock from that wasn't nearly as shameful as the fact that he just realized it had been the Prince's voice that had helped him in his time of need.</p><p>With chattering teeth and moist eyes, Link enclosed his arms around the Prince's neck and buried himself deep. He would break the code, just this last time, for this man, but not to apologize like he had originally planned.</p><p>"Thank you..." Link sniffed and pressed himself closer, drowning in the fact that Sidon fell silent and just held Link closer. "Thank you..." His voice was beyond the point of pitiful, and due to it being unused, sounded dreadful. "Thank you..." He repeated this mantra, until he fell asleep, Sidon holding him close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo anyone else really diggin' this chapter? Cause to me it had a little bit of everything and just writing it made my day! I hope that you all liked it, I put my will into this one! Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks ( and very little comments lmao) you guys are the best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mind Over Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days that he waited for Link to awaken, Sidon had learned more than his fair share of knowledge about Hyrule. Upon entering the small cliff bound town he had asked for their immediate help, he was panicking in every right and he was most definitely not the person to help Link in such a time, their genetics would push Sidon to something he would come to regret he was positive. As an alpha he could understand Link's desperation to get away, Link must've thought that Sidon would harm him simply because he was an alpha.</p><p>The only reason Link would have such a bad reaction, or from what Sidon guessed, would be that he had a bad experience with an alpha in the past, and didn't wish to relive it. The thought made Sidon bristle with anger, he once again reminded himself that there were people in this world that were terribly vulgar and rash, and would do anything that they wanted in order to achieve their goal. Link was such a kind soul the thought of something like that happening to him made Sidon's fins flare in fury.</p><p>What had drawn his mind back had been Link's voice, he had been under the impression that the smaller male was a mute, thinking that an accident caused his vocal cords to be unusable, and that to be the reason why Link never spoke. He had been gravely mistaken, and in the time of Link's heat he'd had much time to mull over the man in his mind. His actions at the beginning of Link's heat, were not something he was particularly proud of, he had just continued to call Link's name, wanting to make sure that he was alright but at the same time feeling his alpha call to the needy omega behind that door.</p><p>He remembered the times he could hear Link moan, but the Gerudo woman, Rhondson, had not allowed him to step further than that door. When he had been pulled from it, he had met many wonderful people, not all were of Hylian race either. He had met a Ruto man by the name of Fyson, who sold much weaponry material that Sidon had been unfamiliar with, he himself had never wielded a bow, thus Fyson took it upon himself to show Sidon how. He had also met a much larger fellow who went by the name of Greyson, he was a Goron, and Sidon had spent much time discussing trade between their races.</p><p>He thought about Link's words to him, <em>'Omega...heat...sorry...'</em> Link had known what was happening, but he had still remained close to the Domain for a considerable amount of time, he could have been injured if they had stayed any longer really. He could only assume that Link was gravely unaware of the fact that Zora's had secondary genders as well, which was what had likely brought on his questioning about the topic in the first place. He must've thought that it would not affect his people at all if his heat just bypassed as a simple cold would, and he felt pity for the man for just a moment.</p><p>He was seated on the landbridge piece of jutting land, staring at the stars and the moon, something that he could only indulge himself in at night, he had always been thrilled to see the stars now that they lived on the surface yet once again. Link had yet to awaken from his heat and it had kept Sidon on edge for the better part of three days. He had been coming out here at night to clear his head hopefully, and he just waited, Link's heat could last up to a week, he was fortunate that Zora did not function the way that Hylains' did.</p><p>Zora's had a period of time in which they would release pheromones to attract a rut mate of sorts, this happened for both males and females once every three months', while it wasn't the most refined forms of finding a mate, it had proved to be effective throughout time. Sidon himself had never taken a partner, being a royal he had to learn to control himself so as to give the image that he was refined and ready for anything no matter what time it happened. He never wanted a partner anyway, it was always so much work watching all these males and females try to court someone only to be rejected. It was terrible to watch, Sidon could only hope that when he found a mate, or if it was chosen for him, they would love him.</p><p>He thought back to the position Link had been put in, from what he had come to learn, the man took everything upon himself, and would always take the fall if it meant that someone else could go without the backlash. He had no doubt in his mind that this is what Link would do when he awoke. Sidon had actually covered that problem fairly well, he had tasked Fyson with such a thing, and the Ruto had been eager to meet the new race, although he wasn't very enthused with having to fly there. He had given a letter to him and told him to deliver it to his father, the King.</p><p>He had hoped to find out the reason for Link being so afraid of him, he needed to know why the man was so afraid of alphas. The longer he mulled it over however, the angrier he became, the thought of someone forcing themselves onto his newly acquainted friend left a sour taste in his mouth. The idea itself made Sidon want to rip something apart, but he held his composure as he continued to sit, and stare at the land around him.</p><p>Hyrule truly was a beautiful place.</p><p>The near-silent sound of footsteps behind him made him turn slowly, fully expecting Karson or perhaps even Bolson.</p><p>But not Link.</p><p>He had been dressed in a garb that Sidon had never bared witness to before, it shined in the moonlight, and for a split-second Sidon almost allowed a frenzied flush to decorate his cheeks. He was so relieved to know that Link was well and awake, that he just couldn't seem to keep the happiness away, a smile larger than the one he'd worn before spread across his face, and he stood up so fast he almost fell, and he rushed Link into his arms with a gasp from the smaller man. Link held at Sidon's upper arms to keep himself balanced and Sidon could only throw words out of his mouth so fast to keep from spouting nonsense.</p><p>"Link! My friend, I was so worried! Your heat came very suddenly, but your insightful directions pointed us toward safety!" Sidon smiled again, only because he felt so stupid at saying such formal words. He and Link had shared something on an intimate level most recently no? Would it be odd if he just continued to act as if nothing had happened? Link looked so shocked as he continued to stare at Sidon, his eyes transfixed on the Zora. Sidon could only stare back, something shifted in him and it almost felt like his rational mind had abandoned him like he was working on autopilot.</p><p>It was almost as if he knew what would happen before it did, still teetering on that very fine line of 'Realistic &amp; Fantasy' he was dangerously close to it, so much so that he knew he'd fall if he wasn't careful. Link's eyes, he had never commented on their peculiar color before, no Zora had such a deep shade of exquisite blue, his eyes shined with the reflecting moonlight and Sidon could only stare deeply into those eyes, the ones that reminded him of the ocean, as they began to fill with tears. Link's mouth opened in a wordless gasp as he surged forward and buried himself deeply in Sidon's neck.</p><p>"Thank you..." Sidon stood stiff as a broken voice began to speak to him, "Thank you..." Blood pulsed through him and he held tighter to the man in his arms, he could feel tears hit his skin as Link continued saying those words. "Thank you..." He had spoken, he had actually said words to Sidon, words that he could hear, words that he could hold onto, words that he would forever cherish, for he had done something extraordinary, and he knew that there was a lot more to the knight in his arms right now than what met the eye.</p><p>He held that man until sleep consumed him, and Sidon could only stare at tear-stained cheeks so long before he could no longer resist and began to pet the lithe male in his arms, soothing him further even in Link's unconscious state.</p><hr/><p>For the following days, Sidon couldn't help but notice the subtle glances he was given by the small Hylian. He would pretend not to notice, simply because he wished to know how long the man would do it, without knowing that Sidon could see. They were still in the small town known as 'Tarrey Town' and Link had been informed that the Domain already knew. Sidon had made what could be considered 'friends' with almost every resident in the small enclosure, with the exception of one particularly unnerving male.</p><p>He went by the name of Hagie, and he had an odd obsession with currency, he liked to flaunt his riches about and for that Sidon didn't find him the most pleasant company. He had not made to talk to Link at all, choosing instead to scowl at the knight from a distance, as if he was holding himself back. Sidon wasn't fond of him, and Link just seemed to ignore his existence altogether, so Sidon didn't inquire about the man at all.</p><p>It had come to the point where he could no longer ignore the man's blatant dislike for his companion. It had been a pleasant evening and they had been in what the resident's here referred to as a tavern, everyone was passing around drinks and food, and for the first time in a week Link looked like was actually enjoying himself. Sidon had found quickly that Link enjoyed spending time with Rhondson, and most of the other females in town liked to play with Link's hair when he was talking to someone else, it was like they were a group and they were very orientated. Sidon smiled at the thought, Link looked genuinely happy being around those women, but the moment that man stepped up, he stopped smiling altogether.</p><p>Sidon didn't like that one bit. It left his stomach feeling raw and he suppressed a feeling within him that threatened to erupt if not kept in check. Hagie leaned low on the table, a bit too close to Link, a bit too close to his <em>friend</em>, for Sidon's initial comfort.</p><p>The area had quieted and from where he stood he could hear the absolutely vile words that disgusting creature was spitting at his <em>friend</em>.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's true then, you really are an omega," The words were spat and Sidon could see Link look away in shame, the feeling in his stomach only intensified. "I expected nothing less from such a...<em>feminine</em> creature as yourself." As a man, Sidon knew that those words would not settle well with him, and he knew they wouldn't with Link either. "You really are just a little bitch, meant to be mounted as a cocksleeve arent you, oh great hero?" The audacity this man must've had probably ranged farther than the space of land between here and the desert.</p><p>Sidon didn't care that his feet were moving, and he didn't care that people were watching. He had no control over this, but he'd be damned if he let it go on without even a small bit of interference. He bared his teeth in the flash of hot white that he felt, and one moment he was over by the bar, and the next he was behind that despicable waste of space.</p><p>"What hero?" Hagie continued to speak, unaware of the animosity-stricken male behind him who was seeing red. "Can't you even speak up to defend yourself? Now that you know your true purpose I bet you will let anyone take you, I always thought you would make a nice rut partner-" Sidon could take no more of the asinine words the man was spouting, so with carefully measured anger Sidon dug his claws into the other much more pathetic alpha's shoulder. The man squeaked and then growled, wondering who could possibly be challenging his words.</p><p>Sidon took immense pleasure at the fear that dilated those pupils, and with teeth still bared he allowed just an inkling of his aggressive pheromones to be released. The other man inhaled deeply before beginning to shake if Sidon were thinking correctly he would know that an alpha only released such pheromones in cases like if he was competing for a mate, or if he was protecting his mate or pups. Right now he couldn't begin to care, this insufferable man was insulting Link, and as an omega, Link didn't think he could say anything back, if he thought that way, then Sidon would prove him wrong.</p><p>"I do believe that your words were quite...<em>disrespectful,</em>" Sidon began, and he laced his tone with that deep dislike that was manifesting for this <em><strong>scum</strong></em>. "I would <em>greatly</em> <em>appreciate it</em> if you would open that <em>vile</em> mouth of yours once more, and <em>apologize.</em>" The man stared on in horror as Sidon provided him with a view of his teeth once more, and Sidon would make this repulsive sack of meat cower at his feet and beg for forgiveness from Link.</p><p>"Be quick," He smirked dangerously and the man turned pale as snow. "I won't restrain myself forever." This man, Sidon decided after he watched the man try to match his height, was incredibly stupid.</p><p>"Y-you can't tell me what to do b-beast!" He'd been called worse, that pathetic attempt at insulting him made Sidon want to laugh. "No one e-even wants you h-here!" In Hagie's hysteria, he didn't notice a figure rise behind him, he was too focused on the alpha that was standing in front of him, pressing him with powerful subjective scents.</p><p>To Sidon's utter surprise a drink was dumped over Hagie's head and the man gasped in indignation, shoulders tensing as the cold made its way down his back. The colorful mix was quickly forgotten as the sound of a low choked snarling drew Sidon's attention, Link stood, the hairs on his arms on end and his canines bared to assert himself as an omega who wouldn't take anyone's' shit. Link raised his arm and threw the glass on the table, shattering it and Link leaped across the table, tackling Hagie to the ground with that choked snarl.</p><p>Link hissed loudly in Hagie's face and the man returned to his haughty attitude quite quickly. Hagie grabbed Link's arm and threw the omega away, Link's back roughly hit the bar, but that snarl never ceased. Everyone knew that hitting an omega was a big no-no, and Sidon grew furious as Hagie raised his clenched fist and was about to bring it down before Sidon's instincts kicked him into motion.</p><p>With possibly the largest howl he had ever unleashed Sidon grabbed the man by his arm and threw him toward the far wall. The cracking sound brought forth that primal feeling of satisfaction that he had won, and every other alpha grabbed Hagie and brought him outside. Sidon decided he would leave them to it, and he quickly calmed the amount of pheromones he was releasing, knowing that it would lead him nowhere good anytime soon.</p><p>With a rushing heart, Sidon looked around at the clapping people, even people who didn't live here were cheering for him. He couldn't bring himself to smile, that was until he turned, and saw the breathtaking smile that lay upon Link's face. The man was clapping as well, a healthy flush upon his cheeks, and a smile splitting his face beautifully. His eyes sparkled with the soft light of the lanterns and candles, and he laughed, Sidon knew that it had been one of the most glorious sounds he had ever had the privilege of hearing.</p><p>He held out his hand for the omega to hold, and Link grasped it, still laughing and smiling. The sound of cheering blended together, and for but a moment all Sidon could see was the beautiful ocean colored eyes that glittered at him happily. His heart jumped in his throat as he too smiled at Link, never letting go of the smaller hand in his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my Valentine's present to you all because I'm going to be busy this weekend! I hope that the slow development between them isn't like too bad, I'm kinda new to slow burn! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, simply because I got to express how protective Sidon was of Link, and because I got to explore more of the Zora heat/rut period, and explaining things always makes stories better I think. It's sometimes hard not to write so formally because that's how Sidon talks, so it's a little hard to not right curse words and instead use incredibly large vocabulary that I have developed. As always thank you for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unfortunate Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link had never thought that someone would be so capable of so many things, it was odd actually getting to witness such a thing. Sidon, he decided, was this person, he could go from happy to angry, to independent to looking for guidance in his peers. He was a man with many attitudes. Link watched him often, and he had to stop himself from staring too long very often, it was hard to keep his eyes off the Prince.</p><p>Sidon had told him a little over two days ago that they should return to the Domain, and while Link agreed he couldn't help the rising anxiety that came with returning. In Hyrule omega were seen as inferior, he had no idea how that worked with Zora culture, but he could only hope that it wasn't quite as bad as in Hyrule Castle. They had just made it to the top of Ploymus Mountain and from here Link felt like he could see anything. All the positions of the Devine Beasts had yet to change, and he smiled as he saw them all.</p><p>"Oh my goddess!" Sidon exclaimed from Link's right, and the smaller man smiled as he watched the Prince's eyes sparkle with curiosity. Being around Sidon made him happy, he knew that much and seeing Sidon happy brought a fluttering warm feeling to his chest. Link took a moment to breathe deeply, he could see Mikau Lake from here and quickly he poked Sidon to indicate how close they were.</p><p>"This place truly is more beautiful from up here," Sidon smiled and he actually sat down, which Link did not expect, he thought that surely the Prince wanted to return as soon as possible. "Sit my friend, we still have time." Link looked around, he remembered defeating the Lynel that once roamed this mountain, just a couple hundred feet from him actually. Quietly Link sat next to Sidon and fidgeted as he watched the sun sink lower in the sky. They didn't talk, but Link had a feeling that he should.</p><p>He never got the chance to thank Sidon for standing up for him, as odd as it had been for an unmated Alpha to stick up for an unmated Omega, Link still appreciated it. His eyes felt heavy, his body was still adjusting but it was taking all this travel quite well. Really they could have just warped there, but Sidon had insisted that it would be more beneficial if they returned on foot. Link hadn't put up much of a fight, wanting to spend more time with the Prince. He had taken advantage of a situation, big deal, it wasn't like he was hurting anyone by doing so.</p><p>With trembling fingers, which was happening more and more often around the Prince, Link began to speak in his own unique way.</p><p><em>'Prince Sidon?'</em> Sidon looked over at him and smiled, a gesture Link took to mean continue. <em>'I never got to give you my thanks, from the other night, everyone was talking to you and I didn't want to be a bother, so I suppose this is me saying thank you.'</em> His face felt like fire, and Link looked away quickly, why was he even embarrassed? He was just saying thank you! He wanted to make his escape because Sidon had yet to say anything and he was getting nervous. Had he been obvious? Could the Prince perhaps see through to his minor inkling of feelings? Goddesses, he hoped not.</p><p>A hand wrapped around his own and Link felt that flush and flurry of rushing emotions whirl through him, his face becoming even redder. His head whipped to stare at his hand, covered by that much larger one, and he sucked in a breath, baited and waiting. What would the Prince say? Would he just accept his thanks so they could get moving? The Domain truly wasn't that far away, and if they were to hurry they could make it before the sun disappeared completely. Sidon came close to his face and smiled, Link thought he was going to faint if this kept up.</p><p>"Do not thank me Link!" Sidon's smile turned gentle, and Link felt his heart rate increase. "Don't forget, you protected me as well," Sidon released his hand and Link felt the soft glide of his clawed fingers as they drifted over the bruise on his back. "And at your own expense..." That was his duty, he was to protect, without care for his own health, that was why he was so good at his job, he had nearly zero regard for his own happiness or life, that was what had made his ancestors so adept at this service.</p><p>"Do not do such a thing again." Link set his back ramrod straight, the tone Sidon had used just now wasn't a happy one, and it made Link freeze, it reminded him of a darker time, one where a boy could do nothing to defend himself against that of which was stronger than himself. "You must promise me Link." Slowly he met those eyes and the moment felt so intense again, just like the world had taken a break for them. "You must promise me that you will never jump to protect me again if it means that you will get injured." Immediatly he shook his head 'no'. He would never stop jumping to protect people, it was what he was born for. He stood, and annoyedly he began to sign to the slightly agitated royal.</p><p>'<em>I will never be able to keep such a promise.'</em> He ran his hands through his hair, he was supposed to keep the Prince and the Zora people safe, he had been slacking greatly he realized. He had left, and had been unable to teach them anything new, he was failing his duty, and the thought shook him to the core. <em>'I am a knight of Hyrule, and I am to put my life down to save those that need me.'</em></p><p>"I do not require your assistance in such an area," Sidon stood too, his voice a tad louder than was necessary, and he looked positively flustered with the annoyance that pelted him. "You must understand that when I ask this of you I mean it with only the best intentions!" Link knew that, but he had a code to live by, a kingdom to serve, and a race to assist. "I'm not asking you to stop helping people," Sidon stepped closer and Link resisted the urge to step away, he didn't want to come off as rude. "but Link you must understand," Sidon's hands rested themselves on Link's shoulders and Link felt like the entire world had just dropped on him.</p><p>"I want you to continue to live a happy life." Everything seemed so insignificant as Link took in those words, trying not to let tears come to his eyes. He never thought much of his own happiness because everyone else's happiness always came first. "Because..." Link swallowed hard, he would blame omega instincts later, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.</p><p>"Because you make me happy Link, and I want you to be just as happy as I am..." Link bowed his head, and let those silent tears fall. He would never shun his duty and that made happiness seem all that much farther away. He was so elated to hear something, something about how he made someone happy, and they had told him that. For this moment he couldn't be more thankful that he had met these people, and with each passing day, it became more apparent how much he truly loved being around the Prince.</p><p>No, being around Sidon.</p><p>
  <em>Sidon...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Your highness!" The call was shrill and Zelda resisted the urge to flinch as she waited for her handmaiden to catch-up with her. She had been avoiding the poor woman all day, but truly she needed that little bit of alone time. Frequently it seemed to be getting harder, the castle staff seemed to make it their own personal game chasing her down for meaningless chatter. She wished to change out of this too-tight dress and perhaps send a letter for Link to the Zora people, she would need to attend the Kingdom of the lost race herself soon, such as it was she was still the Queen and she had a duty to attend to come hell or high water.</p><p>Sighing she relaxed her shoulders and turned, a complacent smile upon her lips as she waited for the uptight woman to catch her breath. She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't request a meeting with the council, she wanted Link back here in the Castle with her, it was too hard being alone, the occasional visit lasted for a few mere days and then she was left to the cold confines of this kingdom yet once again.</p><p>The older woman straightened her skirt before her face returned to its stony complexion, eyes cold and professional. "You have a letter, your highness, from the looks of it, good news does not await you." Such a prude woman really, she should request new help. She could decide for herself what was good news and what wasn't. With cold demeanor Zelda took the letter and with a quiet and reserved 'Thank you.' she turned and walked away. The castle staff could say all that they wanted about her, it didn't matter at the end of the day when she was still bringing her kingdom profit and happiness.</p><p>Closing her doors behind her she blew out a few candles, her eyes hurt from the excessive light. Today had been particularly stressful, waiting for reports and sending people about in order to restore peace to their land. Just because Ganon no longer reined didn't mean that peace came easily. Zelda was just thankful that all the struggle didn't come from the varying kingdoms from across Hyrule.</p><p>With expectations of something professional and boring, Zelda split the wax seal on the letter, not quite taking into account what seal it was. Flipping the letter open, Zelda rubbed at her eyes and yawned.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Queen Zelda, this letter is to inform you of the resignation of one member of the royal court.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everything in the room froze, and Zelda sat still on her bed, the only movement was the slow swish of the candlelight on the walls.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We have been informed that among your court an omega stands as a high-ranking official. As you must know, this is against the law that was instated many centuries ago. While we have discussed the possibility of an exception for your head Knight, we have come to the conclusion that no compromise is possible. He is to be removed from the royal court effective immediatly, we deeply apologize for this, if it inconveniences you please send us your regards. Do remember, the battlefield is no place for a lowlife omega.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Deepest apologies, The Council</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In her hand, the paper crumbled and a growl erupted from her throat. She was the Queen! They didn't even confront her about it! They could not do this! She would not allow this..this utter...!</p><p>This bullshit!</p><p>Zelda felt the heat coming from her face and she yelled in fury. How could they do this to Link!? He saved their land! All of Hyrule! He defeated enemy after enemy just so they could return to their normal lives! He risked his own, uncaring for the consequences just so that he could be thrown away by a title?! Zelda could feel her canines sharpen in anticipation, her eyes blowing wide in her anger. She loved Link, he was her best friend, and at every turn, he would always make sure that she came first.</p><p>She would do the same for him this time.</p><p>Zelda threw her door open and the guards outside it stepped away in panic, she stormed down the hall, hands clenched at her side, a growl bubbling in her throat. Link was more than just some secondary title, he was real, he was alive! He was a hero for goddesses sake! He was so brave to have started from scratch yet once again and yet still he abandoned any hope for a regular future in order to fulfill a duty that he no longer had ties to! She was past the point of rationality, Link would have his happy ending, she would make sure of it.</p><p>She would give those old fools hell when she got her hands on them, they wouldn't know who to trust more after this, Ganon or her.</p><p>That was for damn sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so yeah totally boring in every aspect, but the next chapter should come out shortly after this one, I'm actually working on it now. I like writing as Zelda, she's one badass bitch let me tell you I'm going to continue writing her like that too-fite meeeeeeeee jk jk. Thank you guys so much for all your support! Almost 1000 hits! Dang! So happy I decided to start writing on this platform too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People had called him a hero, that he had been the greatest knight of his time, that his son would do great things just as he had. They saw the outside, they saw the fake smiles and the glassy eyes. They didn't see the tears or the scars or the bruises that may heal physically but you could still see them, even when they were gone. Proud and brave in the face of others, but behind closed doors, he was anything but.</p><p>Angry, confused, blaming the world for the problems he caused. Always screaming, always. Never a quiet moment, never a moment where he felt safe as a child, always a light on so that he wouldn't fall into darkness so that the darkness that clouded his head wouldn't seep in. He had many memories of his childhood, rarely they were pleasant, his mother had been a beautiful light in his life. Whenever they looked decent enough to leave the house they would, and she would take him for long rides into the fields of Hyrule.</p><p>He recalled very little of it all, but once he began to dig deeper, he was able to recall almost all of it. From the wild angry hands that struck him to the shrill scream of his mother, begging for mercy for her child.</p><p><em>No,</em> Link recalled. <em>Don't think about her like that.</em> He didn't even remember the woman completely, not every moment in his head was set in stone, yet the call of her gentle voice, always so motherlike and caring, made Link feel the need to cry. For he may not have known her in his current life, but hell, he could even tell that he loved her so much at one time, and now he didn't even know why there were tears in his eyes.</p><p>He sniffed and coughed trying to forget the woman in his head, the one with the dirty blonde hair and the beautiful blue eyes that reflected the sunset from a horses' back. He rubbed at his arm as he continued to walk through the Domain, it was so quiet during the night here. Link wondered how even the guards kept so quiet, perhaps they just spoke so quietly he couldn't hear them.</p><p>He trudged through the long luminescent hallway, leaning against the wall for support as his eyes drooped lower and lower. They had made it back to the Domain today and their return had been an eventful one, it left Link exhausted, but he was sure that Sidon was much worse off than he was. Speaking of the Prince, he was just passing the man's room right now, Link looked to his left but kept walking as he passed the large double doors.</p><p>His heart hurt with the unavoidable future that waited for him. He had at most a few more days to stay in the Domain before he would have to take his leave. He didn't want to leave the people here, they were all too kind, and they didn't care if he was an omega or an alpha or even a beta, it didn't matter to them because they believed in equal rights all around. He wished that he could stay here in this glowing palace forever with the one man that he thought he could actually have something with. It pained him greatly to walk by that door and to know that he couldn't go in, and sleep next to him, he hurt because he knew that someone else was likely to be in that room very soon.</p><p>The Prince was very much past marrying age, and it would only be a matter of time before he would have to choose a mate, Link had very little faith that he would be the Prince's first choice. Link sought his Shekiah Slate, hoping that he could distract himself long enough to forget about Sidon. He stepped down the long flight of stairs and walked toward the bridge, still looking at the Slate and ignoring the world around him.</p><p>He hit something and stumbled as he looked up agitated, only to find his newly acquired friend, Bazz, standing there, watching him carefully.</p><p>"Link?" Bazz dropped his defensive posture and straightened. "Why are you awake so late? You should be resting!" While he said the words quietly it still sounded insistent. Link knew that Bazz was right, he really should be in bed, but he just kept tossing and turning, rest wouldn't come no matter how many times he tried to clear his head.</p><p>Link shook his head, he was happy that Bazz had been slowly learning sign language so they could still speak. Bazz gestured to the bridge and Link watched as the Zora man sat down, his legs dangling over the side. With a somber smile Link joined him, his eyes drifting to Vah Ruta, who still stood in the same spot.</p><p>"I take it that you shall be leaving us soon, right?" Link thought that perhaps in a different life Bazz was a mind reader because he always knew what Link was thinking. "That's understandable, staying for the rut period isn't as fun as it sounds." Bazz laughed at his own joke but quieted down when he received nothing from Link.</p><p>"Did you know," Bazz turned to Link and Link did the same. "that Prince Sidon has never taken a partner?" Link's ears fluttered involuntarily and he blushed bright red, holding his ears down. They only did that when he received exciting news, but Bazz didn't need to know that. Truly? The Prince had never had a mate before? Sidon had never taken one during the Zora rut period? For some reason that news made Link so happy, for he had never taken a partner either, so perhaps...</p><p>
  <em>No, don't get your hopes up, you aren't even mates...</em>
</p><p><em>Why would you tell me that?</em> Link questioned, making his hands purposefully slow so that Bazz could read him, and putting his head down so that Bazz could hopefully not notice his burning face.</p><p>Bazz shrugged, an odd expression on his face. "I'm not sure, maybe because you love him, and I thought you might want to know?" Link stopped, freezing to his place on the bridge. Eyes, wide and heart skipping beats, he took in a slow breath, but his hands wouldn't form any words, he was stuck, staring at nothing in particular. Bazz sat still next to him, but otherwise, he seemed at ease, unbothered by the words that had come from his mouth.</p><p>"I won't tell, you don't have to worry yourself, Link," Bazz said, and Link felt his chest squeeze, despite Bazz's reassuring words, he was still skeptical. So he started at Bazz, with wide eyes, and the man rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.</p><p><em>How did you find out such a thing?</em> Link sank lower, his back losing his ram-rod straight posture. Slumping forward Bazz pulled him by his opposite shoulder so that he could rub at Link's arm. With a pounding head Link placed his head in his hands and waited for Bazz to say something, anything to alleviate his worries.</p><p>"Oh my friend," Bazz gave a laugh and he smiled widely. "I know this because you look at him, just like how I look when I see my wife, happy, blissful, and above all, head over fins in love." Bazz laughed at his own joke and Link just shook his head, he didn't know whether to be totally mortified that someone knew or to be exuberant because now he had someone to talk to about it. Link had come to notice that Bazz was a very open man, and he didn't judge without getting to know the situation, and for that Link was eternally grateful. He couldn't even begin to think about what might happen should the King find out.</p><p><em>Do I really?</em> Bazz's laughter died down and for a moment all Link could focus on was the slow steady sound of the water below.</p><p>"I'm afraid so, don't worry, I'm sure that no one else knows yet-"</p><p>"What's going on here?" Both of them froze, Bazz's comforting arm around Link's shoulder still, even as they both turned and saw the blank face of the Zora Prince staring right back at them, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Bazz stood up immediatly and kneeled, as he was required to in front of his Prince, but he didn't rise or make to clear up the situation, so Link supposed that would be his part.</p><p>Recently, Link had the idea to try and speak again, but only selectively, because someday his hands may be of no use to him anymore, and when that day came, he wanted to be able to speak to his loved ones still. With shaky legs, Link stood and made his way over to Sidon, the Prince's arms were crossed and he stared at Link with indifference, the look made Link shrink away, expecting a strike for some reason. He didn't like feeling this way, at all, but something in him told him that if he wasn't careful he might end up hurt.</p><p>With shaky hands Link grasped at Sidon's arm, urging him down so that Link could speak to him without Bazz hearing. He would tell part of his nervousness, but the rest of his and Bazz's conversation would forever be a secret.</p><p>"He..." Link started, and when Sidon tensed up Link only became more nervous to speak, but he managed to push through. "He was helping me..." Link leaned his forehead against Sidon's larger bicep and breathed deeply for a moment. "He didn't do anything wrong...I promise..." With tears in his eyes Link finally finished speaking, even if his voice was raw and quiet, meek sounding even, he had managed to speak, again, to this man, and he let his tears fall, breathing out shakily.</p><p>Sidon didn't move for what felt like another hundred years, but when he did, he grabbed Link and pulled him closer, something that didn't feel quite as comforting now, and grabbed gently to the omega's arm. His face was still collectively blank and Link was ashamed to admit that he shivered in fear. Making someone like Sidon angry didn't seem like a wise thing to partake in.</p><p>"Return to your post, don't leave until you are relieved." Bazz gave a curt nod, his head still down, and Link passed him a worried glance, his friend shouldn't be punished for Link's problems. "Dismissed." Bazz walked hurriedly away, not looking back at Link, so as not to anger his prince further. Link just stood there, wondering why it was such a terrible crime to have help from someone, but Sidon still wore that unpenetrable blank face that left Link feeling uneasy. A part of his omega instinct made him want to curl into himself, having an alpha angry at you-as an omega- was not something that went without its drawbacks.</p><p>For example, stomach pains would continue to haunt Link, so much so that moving would be next to impossible-he'd read up on his secondary gender big deal. He would shake uncontrollably, and he could already feel both of them begin to set in. Even as Sidon began to pull him away and towards the grand hall, where they then branched off toward the sleeping chambers of the royal family and Link's guest bedroom, Link could feel his knees rack together as sweat began to form on his brow, he felt so cold, and it was hard to breath, but Sidon didn't seem to notice.</p><p>He couldn't catch it, his breath just wouldn't come back it wouldn't stay, he couldn't calm down. What would Sidon do? Would he banish him from the Domain? Tell him to leave and never return, that his presence wasn't important or required? Would he tell him that he was truly disgusting? Nothing more than an omega who didn't know their place? all these thoughts ran through Link's head on repeat, and by the time Sidon had stopped moving Link was a mess, hair clinging to his brow from the sweat, breathing erratic and short, form quivering and eyes glossed over, tears already forming again.</p><p>To say that this sight shocked Sidon would be an understatement, the man stopped and a choked sound escaped him as he watched the omega before him fall to pieces. His heart went out to the man before him who couldn't seem to get any breath, but he didn't dare touch him, fearful that he would only cause more damage.</p><p>"Link," No response only cloudy eyes and more tears, falling silently. "Link," Sidon tried again, and his desperation leaked, he was so worried and afraid for his friend's life, he would do anything that it took to protect Link. "My friend," Still nothing, so Sidon got on one knee, to become eye level with this man, whom he had come to care for greatly in the past weeks, he didn't want to see those tears anymore. Never did he want his most precious friend to be in danger.</p><p>"My pearl," it felt odd to say, what with it being the first time, but Sidon didn't falter, he would always have confidence in his actions if he didn't then how would he get his people to follow in his lead? "Please tell me what ails you, I only wish to help," Sidon laid his hands facing up, so Link could see that he was no threat. "please?" He knew that something had happened to Link in the past, he knew it. He just hadn't known that it would give him this type of trauma. He had seen his fair share of broken omega's, who mated for life and were left for a life of eternal loneliness or pain, just because they had once thought themselves to be in love.</p><p>Caught in his swirl of thoughts Sidon could only stare when two smaller hands were placed in his own, and suddenly arms were thrown around him, tugging, holding, sobbing, wishing for comfort in this one place.</p><p>"Please," Link choked on his sob burying himself in Sidon's neck. Sidon could only wrap his arms around Link, holding him close and tight, falling to reckless abandon once again and throwing what caution he had to the wind. "Please don't be like him...please don't hurt me..." Sidon felt as if he had his heart torn, and he had been sucker-punched in the gut, unable to move, just holding the smaller man as he continued to sob.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be like him? Don't hurt him? Oh, goddesses, it truly is worse than I thought...</em>
</p><p>"I promise Link," This was wrong, it was wrong of him to promise such a thing to Link. He wasn't the man's mate, no matter what he felt within himself he knew that taking advantage of such an opportunity was wrong. His alpha begged him to jump at their chance, to protect the omega in his arms, to shield him from harm and everything that threatened to hurt him for all eternity. But he couldn't, wouldn't, because unless Link wished for him as Sidon did, then the Prince wouldn't even budge.</p><p>That didn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, however.</p><p>"I shall protect you, no harm shall ever befall you as long as you are by my side." Such a large promise, yet it was one that Sidon very much intended to keep. He wouldn't fail Link, never again would he allow this brave and caring man to fall to such sadness. "I shall always watch over you my pearl." An intimate scene such as this was something that Sidon had been mulling over, yet he had hoped it would come with very different circumstances.</p><p>Silence ensued and Sidon sat back against the doors of his room, all too aware of the curious eyes from guards that lay on him. He wished to tell them to mind their own, but he wouldn't dare interrupt such a tender moment.</p><p>"I will always be eternally grateful to you," Link stopped, took a breath against Sidon's neck and began to speak quietly again. "Sidon," It felt wonderful to hear his name from those lips, and it felt even better to know that Link actually wanted to speak to him. "My Prince..." Those words sounded so unbearably loud in this long corridor, but that would never mean that he didn't wish to hear them. From such a beauty to have said such words.</p><p>
  <em>My Prince...</em>
</p><p>It could be only one thing, or a thousand, but for his accelerating heart, Sidon desperately hoped that it only meant one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So happy to finally get this out! I'm so sorry it didn't get out this last weekend but I was a bit...busy lol, I got to have a sleepover at my love interests house! I know right, so juicy, but I got to hold his hand all night until morning so I am satisfied lmao.</p><p>So happy to finally dig into Link's past, uprooting all those problems and past anxiety's means, yes you guessed it...more plot! Yay! Moving Sidon and Link closer together through subtle words is hard as hell but I never get tired of it, I hope you read over Sidon's part closely because the wording can be lost on people sometimes so make sure you read closely!</p><p>Thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks I like died when I looked at the number lol, and over 1000 reads!? Seriously? Is that book that good? jk jk I love you guys so much though!</p><p>Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. His Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had been expecting more, not in a pleasant way, however. He had been expecting complaints, concerns, possibly even a small scuffle from Muzu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there had been nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one bothered him, not a single knock on his door all morning, it concerned him greatly, but he made no move to address the issue. Not while Link still lay in his bed. The man looked utterly content, wrapped up in the many blankets Sidon had managed to gather from the smaller man's room. He was attached to what he called a 'pillow' and he had a smile upon his face as he continued to sleep beside Sidon's pool. In truth, Sidon couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping knight, who looked like he hadn't slept in ages, he just sat there and watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the night before Sidon had been greatly considering much. His feelings had been something he had put on the sidelines, focusing more on his people and meaningless studies, he didn't want to come to terms with the ever-growing feelings that pooled in his stomach. It had been quite a while since Link had appeared in the Zora people's life, and Sidon thought it near impossible to feel this way about someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always he had prided himself upon the fact that he had managed to keep his name spotless, but now it felt as if he'd drenched it in blood. He fell for someone who was utterly unavailable to him, Link must've had a mate waiting for him at home, wishing for his omega to return to him. Sidon knew it was selfish, but he wished to be that alpha, he wanted to be bonded to that man forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such an occurrence had never happened in his life, he had never felt so utterly attached, perhaps to Mipha but that head been in a different light. Link was, however, sad almost constantly, when left alone. Sidon had the feeling that something had happened between him and his alpha before he had left the Kingdom, something that had broken the omega somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that had been bothering him a particular lot, however, was how Link smelled to him. His scent was always strong whenever he released pheromones to him. Sidon wasn't a fool, he knew that the better the mate smelled to one, the more likely of a chance of mating was, but Sidon had not ever, not once, smelled something or someone as strong as Link was. He didn't know what to make of it, should he possibly confront Link about this, or allow it to go on without interruption? He wished for the former, most desperately. If Link truly was mated to another, and Sidon stepped in the way of that...he would never be able to forgive himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing when the man didn't belong to another, wasn't bonded for life unless broken by another. But to consider taking away Link's happiness for his own selfish gain...it brought an undeniably sour taste to Sidon's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the stirrings of Link’s blankets, and he tensed, it was hard to be himself yet once again after last night. After he had held that man in his arms after he had soothed him to sleep after he’d lain him to rest. After he had so tenderly stroked his face the night before. It was hard to be normal all things considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was by his window right now, watching his kingdom as they did their normal activities, contributing to the wellness of it as an entirety. He watched as Link rose, slowly and calmly stretching, the morning light did nothing to press down his beauty. His hair fell from its loose confinements and came tumbling down, towards the top of Link’s shoulders. Sidon could only watch as Link came to wake, looking so utterly lovely in the morning sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just so</span>
  <em>
    <span> perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddesses his heart hurt just from staring, knowing that the chance of him actually being with Link, as a person, were slim to none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing his aching feeling’s aside, he strode over towards the small male and offered his hand, trying his best to smile, despite how his heart wept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pearl,” He lost his tempo almost immediately but refocused, he didn’t want Link thinking that he was any less special than he had been the night before. He wouldn’t allow for it. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to address the issue from the night before, he wanted to know, goddesses did he want to know. He didn’t dare ask yet, however, he wanted Link to at least wake up happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Link hummed his response, stretching until his back cracked, then placing his hand in Sidon’s own. It shot tingles through him. “Much better, but…” Link stood with the help of Sidon and together they stood, next to Sidon’s pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sidon asked pensively, hoping that it had been nothing he’d done, praying to whoever could hear him that Link would not blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel…” For just one moment he wished that Link would spit it out already, but another told him to be patient, for Link had an experience that could be seen as quite traumatic in the eyes of other omega’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimy…” Link muttered, and Sidon practically deflated at the answer, it a good way of course. He was happy that Link was just feeling like he could use a bath and that would be that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” He laughed, loud and large, drawing the eyes of the Hylian toward him. “That is not a problem my friend!” Sidon gestured to the pool in front of them and smiled. “You can bath here, you don’t even have to leave.” Saying those words now, he felt oddly possessive, but he hoped that Link couldn’t see that in him. Just as he had said earlier, if the man was already mated, he would back down, without question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are,” Link gulped and clutched his stomach. “are you sure, Prince Sidon?” The added piece to his name struck him somewhere deep, but he ignored it, Link was still standing anxiously by his pool after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry, they filter in new water every hour, you math bathe my…” He didn’t even get to finish before Link was in his pool and sighing in contentment. His clothes were half-heartedly thrown about and he was looking like he had found heaven. Sidon only smiled and picked up the clothes, putting them into a neat piled-well as neat as a pile could get-near his sitting table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link,” It was not often he used the other’s name, but it quickly drew Link’s attention back to him, and that was what Sidon desired. “You have been speaking a fair amount lately, may I ask why?” He had no problem if the other man wished to speak to him, but he wanted to know why for at the beginning the man had seemed so hell-bent on not speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link splashed the water lightly, scrubbing at his skin, softly slowly, and Sidon’s eyes watched him do it all, taking in the fact that later possibly, his pool might still have the faint scent of that beautiful omega in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be helpless when I am older,” Link said finally, not facing him. “as a knight, I am required to give everything for my kingdom, even if that means my body, and should the day come when I am no longer able to use my hands,” Link met his eyes, and for a moment Sidon was swallowed with the absolute beauty of their blue hue. “I still wish to talk to those that I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon felt the stirring’s in his stomach, and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep his eyes locked with Link’s. Goddesses the man was doing thing’s to his heart that no one could ever do, and Sidon still wished to know how it was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what he wanted, and he had little doubt about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I’ll leave you to bathe in peace,” Link smiled at him and Sidon did the same, heading for the door. “Oh, and Link?” The man turned back and Sidon admired his strong back as he did so. “Call me Sidon, my pearl.” With that, he left the room, the guards outside openly gawking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really should be more aware of his surroundings sometimes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was late in the afternoon, the sun was just settling towards the mountains, Link had taken a long soak, one that he had thoroughly enjoyed, he had been awaiting Sidon’s return for well over two hours. The Zora Prince had yet to return and Link couldn’t seem to find the courage to step out of those doors. He had sat at the prince’s table and examined all the papers here. It seemed to be coated with some type of clear substance, one that most likely protected it from the water if Link had to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and looked at the window, he was shirtless now, but only because he refused to put back on his Champion’s Tunic until it dried, and it seemed content to take forever now. He wanted Sidon to come back, he was feeling dreadfully lonely here all by himself, surrounded by all of the Prince’s objects. He grabbed one of his blankets from the floor and huddled himself within, settling himself in a chair and staring out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to the night before and what he’d done. Sidon hadn’t seemed awkward this morning at all and in fact, he had seemed to take Link’s actions from the night before as an incentive to give him a new nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My pearl…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon had said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world, slipping past his lips and driving through Link’s ears to his heart. It just wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how could he feel this way? How could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>do this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to himself? He had damned himself to a life of misery because one of these days Sidon would find a mate, and he would be happy, and Link would have to be happy for him, because he loved him, and that’s what people who were in love did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would go back to the castle, live out his days as the ‘scornful male omega’ as the ‘stained hero of chosen’ and then when he could take no more, he would die, he hadn’t a clue how he would do so, whether it be by his own hand or that of another mattered very little to him. Death would be painless, what with all the heartache he would go through, he highly doubted that death could be much worse…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head against the window seal and glided his fingertips across the many scars he donned, from his ribs to his V-line he had them everywhere, no alpha would find that attractive in the slightest, another reason he would never find happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly opened, quite violently he might add, and Sidon looked positively breathless as he stood there, staring at Link with wide eyes and dilated pupils. Link stood too, now on guard, what if the Domain was under attack? Did they need his help, of course, they needed his help!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sidon what’s wrong-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt, what happened? I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Sidon made it to him in three easy strides, and he held Link by his naked shoulders, what was he talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link laid his hands over Sidon’s own and the much taller male stopped and stared at him, Link shushed him and then began to speak, still quiet as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sidon tell me what happened.” The Prince took a deep breath, but he had yet to blink or even move, carefully watching Link as if he might break any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could smell you, all the way from the throne room.” Link was highly confused and he was sure his face showed it, for Sidon began to explain further. “Link you were releasing distress pheromones, a heavy amount, that was why I rushed here so quickly.” Link’s eyes widened in alarm, and he was about to speak, but a loud screech sound caught his attention and he looked toward the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lovely white falcon sat on the window seal, and on the vest that it wore a symbol of Hyrule, their emblem, and attached to its leg was a letter. Both Sidon and Link stopped and both felt the dread pool in their stomach’s, there could only be one thing that the letter was for, and they both knew it, they had just wished it hadn’t come so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidon released Link slowly, and Link fetched the letter, a drag to his step. He unraveled it slowly only taking in the words that were important.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is time for your return.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, goddesses, it had come, and he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready! He didn’t want to leave, not yet, not before he got the chance to tell-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms around him made him freeze, and he dropped the letter to the ground, and it floated slowly as Sidon’s hands came to trace the many scars he had. Link shuddered against his hands, and he lay back into the strong body holding him, knowing that it would be the last time. Could it be that the Prince felt for him in the same way? Could the goddesses perhaps bless him with this one thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link, my friend,” Sidon breathed against his neck and Link felt tears well in his eyes. “my pearl,” Goddess he didn’t want to cry right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are many words in my heart that I wish to speak to you,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> I would listen to every last one of them… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“however it appears that my time has run short, and I am left with a decision that was hastily made by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would follow you into the darkness, any choice that you make would always be one I would follow through on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what this is?” Sidon held something in front of his teary eyes, and Link made out a beautiful gem, three sapphires sat, and silver half-ringlets encircled them. It was gorgeous beyond belief. Link lightly touched it with his fingers, his other hand reaching for the Shekiah Slate at his hip. He opened it and selected the shrine in the docks, that way he could come in without much commotion. Tears streamed freely from his eyes now, and he did nothing to stop them, why should he? He was sad that he had to leave, and he didn’t want to shove down his emotion anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly broke from Sidon’s grasp and grabbed his Royal Guard’s Sword and his Hylian Sheild, he dragged his Champions Tunic over his head, and sobbed, dropping the Shelkiah Slate on the ground. He reached for it, but he couldn’t catch his breath and he fell to the ground, holding his face in his hands. He sucked in a breath and let out a pitiful whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay here, with this kind race, with this caring king and dazzling Prince he’d managed to fall head over heels for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link, I want you to have this.” His face was lifted up and his first thought was</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I must look dreadful…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>but his eyes caught sight of that gem once again, and as it was placed in his arms he could only watch, unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the Zora’s Sapphire, and it means-!” He couldn’t hold it anymore. If he had to leave, he would leave with his memory fresh, and something for Sidon to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips to the Prince’s in front of him, and as sweet and wonderful as it was, he kept it short, not waiting to see if the Prince would reciprocate it. With tears shining in his eyes, Link looked away, grabbed his things and clicked on the shrine location, and as he was surrounded by the blue he let out one last long sob, drawing his eyes to that of Sidon’s and feeling like a piece was being torn from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only occurred to Link as he landed back at Hyrule Castle, that the Prince had no idea what a kiss was, or what it meant, for Zora didn’t kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as Sidon watched Link leave, he could only wonder why the smaller man had pressed his mouth to his own, and the disappointment filled him as it sunk in that he had been unable to tell Link what it meant for a Zora Royal to give the sapphire to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One had been an act of love...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another had been a show of love, no matter how impossible it felt…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God, it hurt to write this, like a lot, but I got it out! Sorry, my online classes are kicking my ass, like legit I'm about to just fall asleep and never wake up again lol, anywho! thank you for reading and I appreciate all the support and love this story had been receiving, you guys are saints! Love you guys, tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>